The Mutilations
by IceRose84528
Summary: Fern, having lost her brother to the Hunger Games years before, was forced to watch history repeat itself. But this time, she'll discover secrets concerning her own history, and travel to the Capitol to uncover the truth and save those she loves.
1. Prologue

**Attention!!! I do not own the Hunger Games, but the OCs in this story is created by moi. Yeah, that's about it, and any reviews would be fantastic!!! :P**

Prologue: Entrance

_Rain, cold and relentless, poured from the darkening sky. The rolling drops traced wet lines down my face. But the coolness does not help to ease the pain._

"_No, Titus, don't go!" I can faintly hear my young voice cry out in fear; fear that my loving big brother will be lost to me forever._

"_Fern, let go," his voice was strained and pleading, without a hint of the usual playfulness in his tone, "Please!"_

_I hung on to him though, clinging on tightly as if my life depended on it. But I knew his life does, and only a miracle can save it now._

"_I'll go to the Hunger Games," I screamed into the flashing cameras, tasting the salty tears streaming from my blurry eyes, "I volunteer!"_

_That brought a round of disgusting giggles from the bubbly District announcer._

_She fanned her blushed cheeks, and managed to choke out, "Oh dear, that's a first! An eight year old that's volunteering to protect her older sibling!"_

_I gritted my teeth, and glared venomously at the woman._

_She reminds me of a toad, an ugly, fat, wrinkly one._

"_Get that little brat out of the way," the mayor, a balding man in his late forties, sneered openly from his seat on the elaborate podium, "This isn't a circus show."_

_One of the peacekeepers looked truly sympathetic as he pulled me away. I still struggled and scratched like a mad, yowling cat._

"_I'm really sorry," the man muttered into my ear from what seem like an eon away._

_But the only thing that was running through my mind was the pure hate for the Capitol, and the shame at my District's total willingness to go along with its every beck and call._

_Titus did not look back at me as he mounted the stage, not once at all._

_My heart felt as though it had been torn into bleeding shreds._

_Thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning split the heaven in half with its jagged jaw._

_All the while, I watched helplessly, slumped on my knees in the welling puddles of mud, watching one of the people I love most in the world walk away from me._

_And I knew he will never come back, that I'll have to watch him die._

I awoke with a start, drenched through with clammy sweat. Forcing deep breaths into my lungs, I clambered from under the skimpy blankets on my straw bed and padded across the room, silent and worn out.

This is not the first time that I've been visited by that living nightmare.

As always, though, the memory opened up fresh wounds.

My fingers automatically clasped around the sliver of fool's gold on my neck, the oval shaped pendant dangling on a crude string, swaying ever so slightly.

This is the necklace, the good luck charm that my brother used to wear. He had told my mother to give it to me at their last reunion, monitored closely in the Peacekeeper's building. I had been too grief-stricken and shocked at the time, and had stubbornly stayed home, thinking to punish him for leaving me behind.

Now, I only wished I had at least been there to say good bye.

"Fern, are you up?"

I turned around to see my older sister sit up groggily in bed. The dim light from outside the window illuminated her beautiful face, outlining the fine features in sharp relieves of shadow.

"Yeah, I'm going out," I said quietly, slipping into my usual outfit of rough, woolen tunics and loose, black leggings, "Can't sleep."

Which is perfectly true, since I have no desire to be haunted be the images of my kind older brother, transforming into an insane, blood-thirsty monster as the Hunger Games wore on.

Of course, he was killed in an avalanche, probably ordered by the Gamemakers.

I can't blame them though, because who would want a cannibal that eats fellow tributes for a winner?

"Remember to tell Mom that I'm out," I added, dumping a bucket of freezing ice water on my face to clear my foggy mine, "Or she's going to start freaking out again."

I think my sister nodded in consent, so I slipped out of our stuffy room.

Careful not to disturb any of the others in their peaceful slumber, I maneuvered around the small living area of our three-roomed hut in the near darkness.

My hands grappled inside the battered wooden cabinet on one stone wall, grasping the hard metal hilt of a long, silver dagger.

Tying the glinting blade to the leather band coiled around my waist, I expertly wrapped the tattered sheath on to the blade tightly.

This deadly weapon is practically my best and only friend, since I've retreated deep into my shell after my brother's gruesome end.

Often times, I still blame myself that he was killed.

If only he had kept his charm necklace instead of giving it to me, if only I hadn't gotten ill and needed extra tesserae.

Then maybe, just maybe, Titus would still be here with us, laughing at my childish antics.

I pulled a warm loaf of bread out of the tiny oven, putting it into my package of food.

I used to fought over who gets the bigger lunch with my brother, long ago.

Which is silly, really; like my eight year old self.

A sigh escaped from my mouth.

The pain of losing him had never lessened, even after seven harsh years.

I've been trying to shake off this awful past, but it seems I'm drowning in them subconsciously instead.

And it always, always, gets utterly overwhelming on the day of the Reaping.

Glancing at the calendar just to make sure, I discovered that it was today that two unfortunate youth will be chosen to participate in the Capitol's cruel game.

Just like what they did to Titus.

**Review please!!!! It would be reeaallly appreciated!!!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat at the rugged edge of the cliff, watching the sun rise, rolling slowly, from the azure sea. A cool salty breeze tickled at the nape of my neck, blowing strands of midnight black hair into my angular, tanned face. Watching the lapping of these gentle waves splashing against the jagged rocks always calms me somewhat, a soothing lullaby to my pounding heart.

"It's hard to believe that the day for the Reaping is already here…" I wondered aloud, plucking a delicate flower from the shifting grass.

Talking randomly to myself is a horrible habit that I've picked up, since most people my age have branded me as the queer duck amongst my sisters. I tried to pretend I don't mind being all solitary and left out, but the hurt of being alone only anchored more deeply and tightly, squeezing with its clenching claws. But being practically friendless also means that no one, aside from my family, will have to suffer if I'm chosen to become a tribute. Not a single soul will have to feel the same tearing pain of losing another, definitely not because of ME.

If Titus had heard these thoughts, he would have ruffled my hair playfully and held me in his warm, comforting arms. He would've called me a silly goose, and tickled me, laughing his kind, booming laugh.

I shook my head, hard.

This constant trip down the memory lane MUST stop. I've grappled with this issue for seven whole years, but a cure to prevent me from sinking into the past seems to still be far, far away. None of my sisters had coped with our brother's untimely death as precariously as me; May, the crybaby of the family, hadn't even shed a single tear when we watched the replays of his final moments on earth.

"You know," she had said to me once, upon barging into one of my cave hideouts, "It's seriously time for you to get a grip and move on."

Her comment had barely rippled the surface of my senses with any emotions. I guessed I had been beyond caring at that point in my life, especially if the person accusing me of being a sniveling coward was a seven year old who's afraid of ants.

But the same May today is very different from back then, and her advices held so much more value to me now. She's no longer scared by the dark and insects, and her blooming beauty at the age of 14 has elevated her into a favorite with practically everyone in our district. And then there's sullen old me, the silent, unapproachable girl who lurked in the shadows of her darling sisters. It appears that I'm the only one who hasn't changed much, except that I've shot up like a protruding weed. It's kind of annoying at times though, watching a horde of admirers worship your own sisters like they're goddesses or something when they can't even fry an egg.

"There you are!"

I blinked, surprised.

Raina, the bossiest 16 year old in the history of humankind, is trudging up the steep, craggy slope towards me. I grinned, amused, as she stumbled around the crevices and tripped over her own two feet. Outdoor exertions have never suited well with her, probably because she's usually too obsessed over her hair.

"Will you get down here!" my wobbling sister shouted, clutching her silky, auburn braids as if the whipping wind will snatch her gorgeous tresses from her scalp.

I rolled my eyes, but complied anyways. It's never a good idea to disobey Raina, especially in the wee hours of morning. I snatched up the strand of fresh fish that I've just hooked up at my hunting pool, and pulled on a slightly soggy shirt.

The ocean beside our District offers me a quiet, peaceful heaven in the early mornings, when none of the fleets are out roaming the waters yet. I would strip down to the black, athletic swim suits I always wore when I'm on one of these expeditions, and wade into the freezing shallows, embracing the foamy ocean sprays. Sometimes, when I feel like it, I would spear up a few sea food to bring home, Mother loved when I bring home skipping shrimps and snapping lobsters in my large, plastic bucket, though she worried that I might get caught and be thoroughly punished by the Peacekeepers. But I assured her there's nothing to worry about; which is true, since those filthy Capitol's pets only have enough brains to eat and sleep.

"Here," I handed Raina the stringed fishes and swept past her, weaving my way easily down the hill.

" More trout? Awesome!"

I smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice, but quickly wiped it off my face.

A teenage boy of about 17 was leaning against a crooked oak tree by the path before me. Even from this distance, I knew who he was.

Tide Seabrook, the mayor's son.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," I muttered darkly, not slowing my stride, although I could hear my sister coming to an abrupt halt behind me.

"Fern, do you think we should…" Raina suddenly clutched one of my arms, digging her sharp nails into my flesh, and I nearly fall face first on to a pile of rocks.

"Should what? Run for it? Knock him out?" I snapped.

My tone came out harsher than I've intended. Raina's expression hardened and her light gray eyes flashed angrily. As I've just said, don't mess with her in the morning, or better, never.

"Here," she thrust the prize of my kill in my face before stalking away, fuming, "I've already gotten into waaaay more trouble than I would've liked because of you, thank you very much!!! I'm not gonna insult the king of the school over some dead, stinky marine animals!!!"

I glared at her retreating back, thinking about throwing a few 'dead, stinky marine animals' on her head as her brisk steps led her down the cobble stone path that forked away from the 'king'.

Who cares about stupid popularity? It's not like I've got time for it anyways. But I must admit, I shouldn't have let my temper bubbled up and took it out on the innocent. I should've just punched the hell out of Seabrook instead of letting the tension building up inside me turn my tongue into a dagger for hurting those I love.

This is all because of the Hunger Fames.

"Yo! Otterkin, don't you know fishing in my father's property is called poaching?"

I could see the absolutely annoying boy waving his hands at me, and I fought the urge to scream, of how unfair everything is, and how there's nothing I could do about it.

Tide Seabrook ruled our small school in District Six just because he's, well, handsome, smart, athletic, and played the role of the mayor's spoiled son perfectly. To the swooning older girls, he's the flawless boyfriend material, except that he's a total player, but most of them don't seem to mind. To the younger kids, they gazed at him like he's a living diamond or a roaring dinosaur. And don't even get me started on the guys his own age; I mean, he could've leapt off a ravine and the rest would have followed suit singing.

But to me though, Seabrook is the snottiest, most arrogant, and ungrateful dog alive.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him darkly, clenching and unclenching my jaw.

He gave me the sad puppy look. With his sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, I must say it's quite a sight. I mentally slapped myself for conjuring up such a thought. Some of my rules about boys: one, I don't need them; two, I don't like them; and three, not in a million years will I fall for one. These firm laws applied most particularly to the boy lounging casually before me.

"Sheesh, why do you hate me so much?" he asked, wide-eyed and pouting.

Unexpectedly, my throat tightened, and my startlingly emerald eyes narrowed into slits. He still remembers what had happened that night, I'm sure of it, the night that unleashed the chain of events that finally led up to Titus' death. Having my brother lay asleep in a cemetery had mostly been my fault, but it's partly his too.

"Oh, it's just because you are one of the reasons Titus got chosen as a tribute, became a lunatic cannibal, and froze into an icy mummy at the freaking Hunger Games," realizing my control had just completely snapped clean off, I clasped my hands over my mouth, horrified at what I had just blurted out.

Great, now Seabrook's probably itching to go tell on me and exaggerate how I've trashed the Capitol's honor to the stupid Peacekeepers. Those old fools always listen to him, whether his accusations are true or not.

"You still blame yourself for what had happened?!"

I glanced at him, surprised at the disbelief and, maybe I'm going deaf, sympathy in his voice.

"What is it to you?" I murmured softly, finally noticing my string of trout on the dirt, "It's none of your business how I feel. Go rant about my heavy 'sins' or whatever to your cuddly daddy, 'cause I'm leaving right now!!!"

I picked up my soil encrusted trout, and dashed in the opposite direction; away from Tide Seabrook, away from the drowning memories.

Maybe it was hallucination or simply overactive imagination, but the limp, dead fishes seem to gaze at me with their disturbing, blank eyes and their droopy, knowing smiles; as if they knew that soon, very soon, it will be me who will be hunted as prize.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the name mix up~~~ And thank you for all those who have reviewed!!!! XD Hope you'll like this chapter!!!! **

Chapter 2

It was only eleven in the morning when I got home from my sullen hike through the woods.

"Hon," I heard my mother shout above the din in our miniature kitchen, "Can you come help me with lunch? For goodness' sake, where'd those useless sisters of yours snuck off to?"

Grudgingly, since I'm still fumbling to rein in my rearing emotions, I slunk unwillingly into the kitchen.

The warm aroma of baking bread and frying potatoes immediately lifted up my downcast spirits.

"Here, Ma, I'll chop the lettuces and carrots," I offered, sidling up beside my busy housewife of a mother.

She did not object, and while I cut away at the greens imagining them to be Seabrook, she bustled off to check on the sizzling meat patties.

"Can you take the potatoes and bread out of the oven, Fern? I think they might be burnt…"

Dutifully, I slide on the thick mittens and brought the plates of steaming goods out form the fire. My mouth watered, and the unpleasant encounters from a few hours ago vanished instantly from my mind. Ah, the magic of delicious food. But, of course, the forlorn shadows of the Hunger Games still lurked at the edges of my senses; with some difficulty, I managed to keep up an unperturbed front.

"I had meant to ask you," Ma said suddenly, swiveling around to face me, "But how many tesseraes did you put in?"

Uh oh, I had been hoping, practically praying, that she would not question me on that matter. There's no guarantee that she won't explode and burn the house down when the cat is out of the bag.

I avoided her burning grey eyes, which are exactly the same shade as my sisters', and fiddled with the hem of my sleeve.

"I said, how many of those god-damned tesseraes did you put in?" her voice had become dangerously quiet, like the silence before a raging storm.

"Um, thirty, I think, or maybe forty," I muttered, cowering nervously.

I think it took a moment for my mother to process what I'd just said, because the outburst of stinging shouts whipped me at a slower speed than usual.

"Fern Girasole Vitis, how many time do I have to yell my head off telling you NOT to risk getting extra food at the stake of your life?!" mother screeched, shaking me roughly by the shoulders, "You've had some unbelievably wonderful luck up 'til now, and YOU STILL HAVEN'T STOP THIS IDIOTIC HEROIC ACT OF YOURS!!! I told you that if food is to run low, I'll find a way to make darn sure none of you'll starve, but you…!"

I felt slightly woozy from all the motherly concern she's showing, but this is definitely NOT enjoyable. Why can't she just snuggle me off to bed with a mug of hot tea and sing the worries away?

"Are you listening to me?" my mom gripped my arms firmly, like if she let me go, I'd be gone forever.

A lump formed at the bottom of my throat.

Gone forever, that's exactly what Titus did.

My shoulders sagged, and butterflies whirled madly in my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I turned my face away, eyes blazing a deep, dark blue.

Mother's hold melted away, and her eyes fogged over, her expression tired and sad.

"I just want all of you to be safe," her voice was soft, and I notice with a twinge of guilt how much she had aged since Titus died, "I don't know what I'd do if one of you…"

She broke off.

For a moment, we stand there side by side in silence, each absorbed in thoughts. Then mother bustled cheerily back to work, putting out a wedge of old cheese on the plain, wooden table. Suddenly, as if by instinct, I knew that this would be the last meal I'll have at home for a long, long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited outside for my sisters and mother to get ready. Dressed in a flowing white dress of fine silk, one of my mother's treasured gowns, I felt like a sheep in bundles of furry wool.

"Are you guys done yet?" I shouted impatiently, poking my head through the doorframe.

"Almost! Just a minute longer!" May yelled back, annoyed.

Stifling a groan, I settled back against the dry, mud brick wall. I swear, at the rate they're going, I'll still be standing here like a total idiot when the Peacekeepers bustled in to arrest us for missing the Reaping. And what can I say? That my family got so excited for this dreadful event and spent too much time combing out their hair?

An arm slung itself around my shoulders, causing me to jump like a startled deer.

My eldest sister, Cassandra, nearly eighteen now, grinned mischievously at me. Her misty grey eyes sparkled with a devious light.

"Geez, you know I hate it when you do that!" I mumbled, disentangling myself away from her.

She, on the other hand, giggled. So much for being the head of her class, I mean, she still acts like a kinder gardener!

"Are you an old crone, Fern?' I'm just trying to cheer you up~" Cassandra tapped my nose with a slim finger, ignoring my frosty glare, "It is my last Reaping, you know, and I would appreciate some praises of making it so far in life!"

I was about to make a rude comment when the rest of my all femme household glided out, looking regal in their formal garments of ribbons and lace.

"Come on, let's get going!" Mother nodded solemnly, leading the way down the grassy path towards the town square, "Don't dawdle, Fern, hurry up!"

Mouth agape, I stared at their retreating backs.

Why do I always get the blame?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt like a sardine in a can, not that I've ever tasted one, being shoved and pressed from all sides as the rowdy crowd streamed in.

It had only been less than five minutes upon entering the square, and I was already hopelessly alone, separated from my oh-so-loving family. Hundreds of heads bobbed up and down in every direction, reminding me of apples floating on water as I scanned around fervently.

No, no sign of them, not at all.

I'm really not in the mood for hide-and-seek.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the high, whiny voice of the ridiculously thin District announcer blared out from the amplifiers set up beside the shining podium, shaking the very air itself through the sheer force of her pitch, "The Reaping shall commence within ten minutes, so let us proceed to organize all residents under the age of eighteen into their proper age groups in the marked out areas! I repeat, the Reaping…"

The boisterous clamors of people frantically sorting themselves into orderly lines drowned out the rest of her words. Shouts. The tremor of countless feet slapping the earth. The shadow of impending fear.

Another time, another year.

One step, two steps; I moved sluggishly forward, fighting my way to the outskirts of where the dejected fifteen year-olds huddled together. I stood near the knitted party, looking in from the outside.

The sky had darkened despite the clear morning. Thunder heads twisted and dipped overhead, and the ominous rumbles of thunder were followed by the electrifying tongues of lightning. The salty sea wind moaned its lament, as if remembering all the tributes lost. The distant crashing of waves against shore became the roar of a dead, snowy monster, its jaws open in a leering grin and waiting to swallow me up. It already had Titus.

I seem to be seeing the world through pieces of splintered glass.

It already had Titus, was it not enough?

"…Vitis!!! Please welcome the girl tribute of District six!!!!"

Vitis. My last name. My full attention snapped back up towards the podium. A sick queasiness washed over me.

Had the announcer called out my name?

But no, because I watched in disbelief as Cassandra detached herself from the arms of a screaming May and walked stiffly on to the stage. I realized numbly that my face was wet with rain.

Once again, my worst nightmare had come true.

**Cliffhanger :O**


	4. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you and bows to those who have viewed my story XP This chapter is really short, but I promise the following chapters will get longer~~~ Also, I do not own the Hunger Games, this fantastic series is entirely the works of Suzanne Collins!!! Review and Subscribe, Please!!!! :D**

Chapter 3

No, not Cassandra, not when it's her last year of being a candidate.

Thoughts, jumbled together, flitted across my mind. They pounded my skull mercilessly, one after the other. Breathing came in short gasps, and my ribs ached from sharp stabs of pain. They stung like bunches of stinging nettle. Water rose and spilled over from my eyes as scenes of the other Reaping flashed upward like a million dancing sparks. Titus, being called up. Titus, shaking off my hands. Titus, the back of his drenched shirt being swept into oblivion in a moment of blinding white.

"Cassandra!!!" my voice sounded strangely muffled to my ears, as if the ocean had clapped its hands over them. I pushed through the crowd for the erected podium, slipping and sliding with each wobbly tread.

"Curse the Capitol!" the mutter escaped my lips.

Horrified eyes fell on me, of which I ignored.

I no longer cared for my own life. I would rather die than to have to watch another kin suffer from the Capitol's torturous devices. Cassandra will live, even if Titus had not; even if it meant offering my last precious breath in exchange. A grim determination lulled me into making the ultimate decision.

"I volunteer!!!"

The square had gone completely and utterly silent. Cool drops of rain continued to patter the cobble stoned ground listlessly.

I'll protect my family. I swear I will.

"The tribute of District Six shall be me!!!"

Truly, I think I know now why Titus had been driven mad.

**Sorry, I know this is short, but I'm married to cliffhangers XP And, don't expect what you're expecting~~~ LOL Thank u all for reading!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope this chapter is good.. But, anyways, reviews would be nice!!! :D Not sure what I should put here... And, a notice, if anyone wants to create a character of their own for this story, feel free to tell me, I might use them as part of my character crew :P And thanks to all those that had reviewed and subscribed~~~**

Chapter 4

"You, volunteer?" The cruel mockery in the Mayor's voice seemed to slap the sides of my cheeks harshly, leaving them raw and flaming red, "Are you deaf or just plain stupid? The rules have changed, as I've justified at the start of the Reaping. Whoever gets drawn as tribute will have no heroes to rescue them, not any more."

He chuckled darkly, his wide, pompous face betraying not the slightest trace of pity.

Invisible nails seem to be embedding themselves into every trembling inch of my body. I must have bitten my tongue, for the tangy taste of blood filled my mouth. None of these pains can compare to the horrible realization shattering the truth in my face. The Capitol had laid down its iron fist. And there is nothing I can do about it.

Knees buckling, I sank on to the slick, slippery stones. My vision had become blurry, and a mist seemed to have fogged over the landscapes around me. Faintly, I could still hear the furious snapping of cameras, of reporters' eager questions firing in on all sides.

Why is this happening?

"My! What an exciting way to opening the Reaping!" I sputtered furiously at the District announcer's outrageous tone.

"And, now it is time for the boy tribute!" she continued in her squeaky burble, fingers fanning the air, "Let the draw begin!!!"

No one approached me as I sat, watching the announcer as she reached a tiny, gloved hand into the second balloon containing the boys' tesseraes. With a dramatic flourish, she pulled out and unfolded it. The crowd held their collective breaths, waiting, praying. I just stared hatefully at the announcer's paling face.

"Tide Seabrook," the shock of this blow was evident.

Gasps and wails rippled through the square. Girls beside me began to sob, and yells of fury erupted into chaos. I found that I could not care less. In fact, his probable death sentence lifted my spirits up a little; only a little.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS RUBBISH!!!" the balding mayor bellowed, springing to his feet. His eyes bulged from their sockets.

One of the Peacekeepers rushed forward, trying to subdue him as he kicked and writhed. I gaped, fascinated.

"MY SON!!! NOT MY SON!!!" he screamed, the veins on his forehead popping with a disgusting explosiveness.

The whole of Panem is probably watching our District make itself into a laughing stock. I'm glad I contributed, somewhat.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE!!!" the usually calm and composed mayor screeched, gazing wildly at the faces of his people, his servants, "VOLUNTEER! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU DESIRE!!!!"

Anger pulsed through my veins at his words, chasing away the sympathy reverberating in my chest. Let Seabrook die, for god's sake!!!

"Have you forgotten, ?" my voice rang out clearly, like the chimes of a gong, cutting through the commotion.

'"The rules have changed, as I've justified at the start of the Reaping.'" I stopped for all the ears to hear, eyes blazing, '"Whoever gets drawn as tribute will have no heroes to rescue them, not anymore.'" That's what you've told me. Are you going back on your own words?"

I met his loathing glare coolly, and did not blink until he looked away. My back burned from the hundreds of pairs of eyes drilling in, their attention glued to the battle between a fearless youth and a corrupted leader. A minute passed.

"Sincerely sorry for the uproar I have caused," the mayor seethed, struggling to bottle up his boiling emotions, "Yes, the rules of the Capitol must be followed without any doubt, and we must obey completely."

The he bowed, excusing himself, and hurried off the podium. The crowd stirred uneasily.

I brought my shaking hands up, wiping dripping water from my burning eyes.

The storm came down even harder now, soaking me from head to toe. But the soothing wetness did not cool the heat in my heart.

"Ahem," the District announcer cleared her throat loudly, her gigantic eyes darting and nervous, "That was quite…unexpected. But, let us put the worries away, and give an enthusiastic applause to our two tributes, Cassandra Vitis and Tide Seabrook!!!"

The reaction from the onlookers was anything but enthusiastic. I hid a smile with my sodden hair, the light curls tangled in an unrecognizable mess. Finally, revenge for my brother. I glanced up at the podium. Seabrook looked none too happy about his situation. His handsome features were twisted into a deep scowl, and dread sparked in his eyes.

"And ending the Reaping," the sentence floated in mid-air, dangling tauntingly, "Is the signature phrase."

Silence.

"May the odds ever be in your favor!!!"

And the sky broke open to the roars of thunder.

**Reviews and subscriptions would make my day!!! ;P Thanks for reading. I'll try to make the chapters longer~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed!!! XD I hope you'd enjoy this story.**

**This chapter is more focused on the emotions, so I hope it's not too boring. It will pick up a lot more pace next time!!! I promise!!!**

**P.S. I do not own the Hunger Games!!! Sadly~~~**

Chapter 5

"Fern," I jolted harshly to earth, lifting up my stinging eyes to glare at the speaker, "Are you alright?"

May hovered before me, biting her pink nails with fervor. I noticed that her big gray eyes were red and puffy, swollen from the tears that marked her pale cheeks with wet, trailing streaks.

_Yes, I've never felt better in my whole freaking life_, I wanted to snap, but swallowed the impulse at the look of absolute misery on May's face.

"I'm…hanging in there, "I managed a smile that's probably sourer than a dozen lemons, struggling back up to my feet.

"Mother and Rain are with Cassandra right now," my youngest sister said, tugging at the ends of her limp auburn braids, "In the Peacekeepers' building."

I cocked my head to one side, and with May holding tightly to my hand, led the way towards the Peacekeepers' fortress. My eyes roamed around aimlessly, taking in the sights as though in a trance.

The unfortunate residents of District Six were all trickling out of the square in groups, muttering to each other under their breaths. A few familiar faces nodded sympathetically in our direction, but I could clearly recognize the relief in their expressions. Friends and families only go as far as the Reaping, after that, you're on your own.

"What's going to…happen?"

I met May's fearful gaze, and quickly wiped away the pain clouding my vision. If eyes truly were windows into the soul, I would not want her to see the turmoil in mine at the moment. It would just frighten her more.

"Don't worry," I lied lightly, hurrying her beneath the shelter of the shop roofs, "But you wouldn't want to catch a cold now."

The storm had ceased abruptly, but I had a feeling it was just taking its time to brew up more trouble. Mud squelched and slurped under our feet as we splashed down the flooded sidewalk, struggling to remain upright. The pattering of another onslaught of rain began to ring amongst the eaves, and soon the shower thickened into shimmering gray sheets. Soaked clean through and itching to sneeze, I clambered on, dragging a dejected-looking May at my heels.

"Are we there yet? I think I'm dying of pneumonia," she muttered, cowering against the howling winds.

"Almost. And don't worry; I'm already brain dead," I told her, the corners of my mouth twitching.

I could tell that she fought to suppress a giggle. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, we ambled on to the rhythms of clapping thunders.

"There you are!"

I nearly toppled over as Mother flung her tough, though slightly chubby, arms around me and May.

"What took you two so long? I was worried sick! If anything bad happened, what with Cassandra being a tribute, I'd…" Mother broke off, peering at our weary faces, her eyes suddenly glistening brightly.

"Mom, don't fret over us!" I gently disengaged myself from her shaking body, so as not to get her wet or me squished, "We can look after ourselves. Can't we, May?"

May began to nod fervently in response. She seemed to be suffocating under Mother's embrace.

"Where's Cass and Rain anyways? Aren't they here?" I asked, wandering around the magnificent room.

Soft, velvety carpets lounged lazily upon every available surface, woven in vibrant silk threads that painted scenes upon scenes of landscapes and stories. Plush leather sofas in milky shades of cream sat huddled around a crackling fireplace, draped across the back with tasseled comforters. Delicate glass tables held sets of china tea cups and plates, wafting with the fragrance of hot drinks and freshly baked scones. I stifled the longing to start wolfing them down with some difficulty; the food might be poisoned, you can never be too careful. Several finely carved bookcases covered one face of the wall, and gigantic volumes of encyclopedias and dictionaries displayed themselves proudly on their shelves. Beautiful paintings and floral plants decorated the interior, and raising my head, a crystal chandelier dangling from the high ceiling blinded me with its lights.

I had never felt so out of place.

"Oh, your sisters are visiting that tribute boy," Mother finally answered, carrying a stack of dried clothes from a closet.

"What!?" I spun around sharply, completely forgetting my horrible self-inspection in the floor-length mirror.

"Well, they're friends from school, so obviously they'd like to talk to each other before…you must understand?" Mother explained hurriedly, drying May with a fluffy towel.

"NO!!! As a matter of fact, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" I bellowed, striding over to the oak entrance door and yanking it violently open, "Does my sisters have egg shells for brains, or am I being over-protective because they're associating themselves with a mortal enemy?"

"Both," May piped up, rubbing her pink nose.

Mother shot her with a furious glare, then hurried to my side

"Fern, you've got to calm down," she soothed, trying to pry my death grip off the doorknob, "Your sisters know what they're doing, or else I would not have let them go!"

"Calm down?" I snorted derisively, an icy fury shivering up my spine, "Sure, after I hauled those two morons back here!"

"Who are you calling morons?"

Speak of the devil. Raina and Cassandra had just stepped over the threshold. Well, welcome to the wild side!

"What were you idiots thinking? Or did that snake charmed you into believing he's Prince Charming?" I snapped, rounding on them.

"Excuse me! I really don't think I deserved to be insulted," Raina waved a finger in front of my livid face, baring her spotlessly white teeth, "when I got forced into it in the first place! Anyways, it's not my fault Romeo and Juliet wanted to cozy up one last time, like any decent boyfriends and girlfriends would!"

I froze, the volley of nettled retorts glued to my throat.

"What girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Mother had an unpleasant smile plastered on as she glided swiftly before our trio. I inched away slowly, sensing a ticking bomb about to explode.

"I…Tide and I…that is we…we've been going out for a while now…behind your backs," Cassandra stuttered, her voice unsteady and strained, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I thought you probably wouldn't approve…"

I stared in amazement at my obedient sibling, utter surprise coursing through my veins. It was soon replaced, however, by the urge to beat the stuffing out of Seabrook.

How dare he pollute my eldest sister with his filthy hands!

"I'm extremely disappointed in you,"

Cassandra hung her head shamefully at Mother's words.

"I'd expected a great deal from my most mature daughter, not this secret relationship!" Mom sighed bitterly, closing the door behind us, "And what a time to break this news to me, too! Our last day together as a family before you're sent away, ruined!"

An awkward silence settled thickly over us, muffling all thoughts. I knitted my slim fingers and slumped down on to a plump sofa, feeling as though the ground had just been swiped out from under my feet.

Already kind and affectionate, Cassandra would never harm a fly, no less her sweetheart. If those two were the last ones left breathing in the arena, Shakespeare would have honored them with lead roles in his tragic plays.

Of all the Tribute pairs that could have been drawn, why does it have to be this one?

A knock resounded through the room, and a Peacekeeper poked her head in. I scowled darkly at her.

"Time's up! Move along now, and let the tribute rest! She's got a long journey ahead tomorrow," the pudgy woman said loudly, beckoning for us to follow her out into the hall.

Cassandra burst into hysterical sobs and hugged Mother, whose anger seemed to have evaporated, and received an equally teary farewell in return.

I was the last one to stand.

"Fern, I'll miss you so much!" my sister put her arms around my neck, and we clung to each other. My eyes burned as though on fire.

Something sharp grazed my collarbone then, causing me to glance down. Laying in the center of my chest, glinting like a subtle ray of starlight, was the necklace Titus had entrusted to me; his good luck charm.

"Here," I unfastened the crude, yet precious, pendent, and experienced a painful tugging on my heartstring, "Have it."

Cassandra gaped at my determined face, then back at the parting gift on my palm.

"NO! I'd never dream of…"

"Just take it," I cut her off, thrusting the necklace into her clumsy hands, "You need it more than me. I'm sure this is what Titus would've wanted, if he was…with us."

Hesitantly, Cassandra clasped the insignificant sliver of fool's gold in her fists, as though it was the most miraculous treasure humankind has ever seen.

"How can I ever thank you, Fern?" her eyes were brimming with fresh tears, "I know how much this charm meant to you."

The Peacekeeper made an impatient noise behind me. I ignored her.

"Just try your best to win," I said firmly, finally releasing my sister's clammy hands, "Just go out there and show them what you can do. Just," my voice cracked, "come home alive."

**Reviewz and Subcriptionz would be fantastique!!! Thank u for reading~~~ XP**


End file.
